Fated: A Tokio Hotel Story
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: Basically me showing up the world of TH fans and fanfic writers with an unusual twist on a good manga and an amazing band. Cheers to all! Some mention of obscenities, but nothing direct.
1. Beginnings

Hello there. If you're reading this, it means that my summery interested you. If that happened, I'm glad, and if not, I don't really mind that much. I just hope that any flames written for this fic are hidden in the form of constructive criticism. Do keep in mind that I do not own Tokio Hotel or their songs, and that the girls in this story have been looked at very carefully so to keep them both true to those they are based off of and free of Mary-Sue-isms. If I managed to utterly screw that up, PLEASE let me know so that I can edit the story to make it more reasonable.

So, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tokio Hotel songs or band members/crew. All Bleach references are property of Tite Kubo. Google, Gmail, and iTunes don't belong to me either, do don't even think about being that stupid. Eri belongs to me. All other OC's belong to friends. Anyone caught using them will be massively harmed via myself and my trusty Giant Rubber Mallet.

0-0-0-0-0

"Well, what's he look like?"

"Who, Eric?"

"Yeah! You said you found a picture of a guy who looks like him, right?"

"Well, yeah… here, I'll try to send it to you." Leaping over the edge of her bed to her computer, Aria watched her Gmail account with impatience. Sam had told her about Eric a while ago, a guy she met and thought was absolutely amazing. To be honest, from what she heard, Aria liked him, too. The fact that he was in another world altogether was a bonus, too; it made him a lot more real than anyone in _this_ dimension.

With an audible blip, a new email appeared in her open account from Sam. Brushing her black hair out of her eyes hurriedly, Aria clicked on the email and uploaded the picture attachment. Immediately, her violet eyes grew wide as she stared upon the face of the young man in front of her, his green-amber eyes seeming to stare intently through the computer screen into her soul.

"That's what he looks like?" she asked calmly, not taking her eyes from the intense face before her.

"Well, sort of," came Sam's voice from the other end of the cell phone. "It's the closest picture of him I could find."

"Oh… well, who's this?" Aria could swear she'd seen him before, this dark and vibrant young man staring passionately at whatever camera had taken his picture. She almost didn't care what Eric looked like at this moment; she was only interested in this young man.

"His name's… Bill Kaulitz," Sam answered. "He's the lead singer of a German band called Tokio Hotel."

"Bill Kaulitz, huh," Aria muttered to herself, tempted to reach forward and touch the screen in hopes of perhaps feeling that fluffy mass of black that claimed to be his mane of hair. "You don't say." With a few discreet clicks of her mouse and tapping of her keyboard letters, she opened up a new tab on Google pictures and came up with thousands of pictures of this new boy and his band.

"Hey, you think iTunes has any of their music?"

0-0-0-0-0

"Great practice, Bill!"

"Danke!" The energetic young man called out to one of his producers with a wave, grinning broadly as he walked down the hall of the studio. "We're back here tomorrow to rehearse _Hilf Mir Fliegen_, right?" he called, his youthful voice giving this German a playful and sweet note. The blonde producer confirmed and said his goodbyes as Bill left the studio to go outside for a walk. Despite the fact that there were stormy clouds above his head and a chill wind whipping through the streets (as well as a HUGE possibility of him being attacked by fangirls), he enjoyed walking outside whenever he could. He'd decided this morning to make up his hair into its very mane-like style, though he didn't know why he'd had that inclination, since he normally only did it when they were going to be out in the public light for a while. But, for some reason, he just felt like picking up the mousse and hairspray would be a good idea today.

There was a strange feeling in the air as he walked, though. Nothing bad, just something a little strange. He stopped, looking around in hopes of finding the source of the feeling, worried about it immensely. This would not be a good place for this to happen; someone could very easily find him and all Hell would break loose. Quickly, he turned back the way he came and ran the three blocks to the studio. He entered the back door just as a feeling of dizziness began to tickle at his mind, and he bolted for his dressing room, hoping to make it before he passed out. Fortunately, he did, shutting the door behind him and making it halfway across the room before he suddenly collapsed, overwhelmed. In a just a few seconds, his heart rate slowed and his breathing nearly stopped, giving a poor illusion of sleep to any walking in.

Bill Kaulitz, or at least his soul, had left the building… and his own body.

Within moments, Bill opened his eyes again, once more standing outside the studio. The storm clouds had grown steadily darker with the impending snow of China's November, the wind whipping sharply through the Hong Kong street he stood upon. Not another soul stood around, and perhaps this was for the better. This was one of many times that he had been forced from his body without his control, and that only happened when-

A shrill screech cut through the air, piercing through the still morning without disturbing anyone else. The singer, however, brought his hands sharply to his ears and cringed at the sound; to him, it was a noise of utter agony, both his own and the soul from whence it came. As the ringing began to subside, he dropped his hands and withdrew the blade at his belt. A thin blade, it held the thickness of a dagger and the length of a longsword, emphasizing that it was made for swift slashes and sharp jabs rather than complete confrontation. It rested lightly in his tightly clenched hand as the wind whipped his uniform about him, and he waited, knowing that the creature would come for him. They always did. He _was_, after all, the one that could _see_ them.

Not to mention that he could kill them, too.

With a Hellish screech it slid into view, and the singer gaped, taking a few steps backwards in his surprise. He'd seen big monsters before, but this one was _enormous_. Towering over him, it appeared vaguely like the Wolfman from Gustav's old horror movies, only three times as tall with twice as many arms and a spiked lizard tail. It stared at him with an enraged snarl on its canine features, its mask grinning at him while dripping a brackish substance from its jagged teeth. It reminded him of a rabid jackal or hyena after a fresh kill and waiting for another. Gripping his sword tightly in both hands, he tried to calm himself with the mantra he'd given himself over the past three years.

_It's not alive. It will only hurt people if I let it stay. It's not alive._

0-0-0-0-0

Well there you have it, folks; the first installment of _Fated_. Hope you liked, and you'll see how it all binds together at some point. My friend and I wrote a flashback that will help immensely with those of you who have no idea what's going on with Bill right now (which will be in the next chapter). So, tell me what you think! I love gaining insight!

Sincerely yours,

Aria's Kallisti  
formerly AbhorsenSabriel87


	2. Sight

Well, since this has gotten off to a good start so far (and I've waited so long to update...), let's go on to the next chappie, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's and the plot! **cries** Please don't sue me!!

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Eri!" The call caught her attention, and she turned around, hazel eyes wide behind her glasses as she stared down the school walkway. As she settled on the source of the call, she smiled; her dark-haired angel had arrived, sporting her usual black attire with all sense of style without looking either "emo" or "gothic". Maybe an inch shorter (when Eri actually decided to stand straight), the girl walking towards her carried herself proudly, smiling brightly as the auburn-haired girl ran towards her. Dropping her messenger bag on the ground, Eri wrapped her arms tightly around the slender young woman, burying her face into her shoulder with a mewl of joy. Today was one of the few days when she and Aria were both here, and it was always nice to see her girlfriend whenever she could.

With that same wise little smile of hers, Aria returned the hug, then pulled back to see Eri grinning broadly at her. Hair recently dyed to a vibrant yet dark red, the short mass fluffed about her very Irish face in a boyish manner. Normal clothes for once fit over her sturdy yet curvy frame; Levi 501's torn to Hell at the knees over Italian boots, and a grey Army T emblazoned with a small cartoon and the words "Combat Medic – Fort Sam Huston, TX". A bright orange Naruto jacket with a bleached section of the arm hung loosely about her, hiding the younger girl from the biting cold.

"Hey there," Eri chirped, a giggle working its way into her tone. "Wanna get a bite ta eat? I don't have work, but I can still get a discount." With a slight noise of disapproval, the brunette gave the younger girl a flat stare. "Eri," she stated, "that stuff is so bad for you."

The smile given out of amusement didn't fade. "Eh, so?" she replied, picking up her bag once more. "Better than school food and a helluva lot cheaper. C'mon; I'm buying. I got paid last week."

"…Fine," Aria finally sighed, shaking her head with a broad grin on her face. The mirth just couldn't help to be passed around with these two beings of chaos near each other. Unfortunately, neither knew what was happening half-way around the world…

And in a completely different dimension.

0-0-0-0-0

Pain ricocheted through his back as the rock star was flung backwards to the ground, sliding along the city street at a high speed. He managed to stop himself from crashing, but barely staggered to his feet before the creature was on him again, tearing at his spiritual body with its vicious claws. This thing was faster than him – stronger, too - and he didn't have the ability to defeat it like the others. All he could do was block the attacks and try to slay the creature before it tried to eat him alive.

With a snarl and a hiss, the creature spoke to him in its native tongue, a language he had heard but could not understand. When it received no response from the teen, it cackled darkly and darted forward, mouth open wide and ready to bite. Bracing for the impact, Bill ran forward to meet it, swinging his sword into the creature's neck as it bit hard into his shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0

With a sharp gasp of pain, Aria clutched her chest and curled over the table. The pain just suddenly kicked in – her Chain of Fate being pulled in an unknown direction by a suffering soul. She barely heard Eri's worried question until the other girl repeated it.

"Aria! What's wrong?" Looking up as one eye squinted against the pain, she noted worry and fear written across the other girl's face. She didn't know exactly how to answer; normally her Chain only reacted to souls that she was already connected with, but this time an aura she'd never felt before (but nostalgic nonetheless) was the one pulling at her so intently.

"It's… my Chain," she stated finally, gasping out the words softly so not to be heard by the ever watchful staff of McDonalds. "Someone's… pulling on it." It was hard to breathe without the sharp pull threatening to keep her lungs extended forever, and the girl across from her frowned, eyes darkening as she realized the true threat potential this had.

"Who is it?"

"I… I don't know."

"Where's it coming from?" Normally Eri didn't ask so many questions so directly, but this was a different scenario. Aria was in pain from a foolish person tugging on her soul, and she wanted to know who was responsible.

"It's coming from… Karakura, I think…" Frowning, she tried to pinpoint the direction entirely, feeling strangely like her Chain was splintering and reforming. "Same world, I think… but… a different area…"

With a glower of irritation at the circumstance, the red-head removed her glasses and concentrated on the center of Aria's chest. Within seconds, her Sight allowed her to see the thin gold Chain, pulling almost directly towards her, but extending past her right shoulder. Looking back after it, she blinked and stared. Putting her glasses back on to make sure she wasn't seeing a reflection on the 1st Plane, she stared at the Chain as it seemed to shatter and reform, each link becoming almost crystalline rather than its normal metallic gold. Immediately, she snatched the Chain from the air and pulled it towards her and Aria, giving a bit of slack on the length still connected to the older girl.

"Eri… I think someone's hurt…" Taking the strained cue immediately, Eri focused her vision through the chain, trying to see who was on the other side. A vision of a young man appeared before her, dressed strangely while lying bleeding on a Chinese street.

"I see him," she stated quietly. Her sense picked up the Hollow, as well as a familiar energy that she couldn't quite place. However, her vision was hazy-

Suddenly, the perspective shifted, snapping into blood-stained, colored clarity as she saw through the boy's eyes. Surprised, she almost dropped the Chain, feeling the splintering/reforming continue under her tensed hands. His dark hair fell in wet clumps over his right eye, both trained up at the strange creature before him. He was too weak to move, in too much pain. The red-headed girl grimaced in pain as her hands clenched the Chain, willing it not to slip from her grip and take the connection with it.

"I think it's that Kaulitz guy," she muttered, frowning closing her eyes to maintain the vision without outside interference. "He's being attacked by a Hollow, and… I think he's in China."

Before they realized it, a figure in a white coat appeared between the boy and the creature. Long white hair fell limply down half the jacket's length, and an equally pale hand grasped a sword on the figure's left side. Withdrawing the sword, they stood ready, woven sandals firmly planted on the ground as they split the blade into two separate swords, connected by a red cord, talismans hanging delicately from them. Eri smiled and finally let go of the chain as the vision blackened; the boy had passed out, but she knew he was in safe hands.

"It's okay, Aria," she said, looking back at the girl as her shallow breaths returned to normal. "My _aniki _has control of the situation."

Concerned and still pained violet eyes matched her own hazel gaze. "Ukitake-_taicho_? What's he doing there?"

Eri shrugged, shaking her head as she started feeling a strange onset of panic. It was weird; she had no reason to start panicking now that Aria was okay… "Who knows?_ Aniki_ gets sent damn near everywhere. He is, after all, one of the strongest and oldest _shinigami_ of _Seireitai_."

"True." Aria smiled as she glanced back, through her connections to check on the source of her Chain's throbbing. "It seems like everything's under control now. I think Ukitake-taicho has him now."

Eri glanced back and nodded, noting through her connection with her "brother" that he had taken the unconscious soul back to his body. However, she frowned as she noticed his alarm.

_What is it, Jyūshiro-sama?_

_This boy, he's too injured._

_Do you need help?_ A quiet chuckle came through the connection, amused yet not condescending. Eri herself even smiled; she'd asked out of habit, not out of knowledge that she could actually do so.

_The boy will be fine if I allow him immediate attention,_ he stated quietly. _I've given him some medical aid, enough to keep him stable until more treatment can be given._ There was a pause, a thought to himself almost, then he added, _I will take him to the Clinic. He'll be in safe hands there._

_All right Aniki. Stay safe, and watch yourself. Just as many enemies are **inside **your body as **outside**._

_Got it. I'll move just fast enough._ With a smile, Eri turned away from her connection to meet Aria's curious stare once again.

"Looks like he'll be fine," she assured the brunette, smiling gaily, almost without a care. "Jyūshiro is taking him to the Clinic for treatment."

"All right, so long as we can see him, too!" Aria laughed, relief evident on her slightly freckled face. Eri laughed along with her and went back to her burger. It was another day in their own sort of insanity, and once again a crisis was averted.

For now, at least.

0-0-0-0-0

Well, all done! Tell me whatcha think!

Just as a note, I know somethings are confusing, so I'll give your some helpful hints:

1) Yes, the girls are in a different dimension from what's going on. Tokio Hotel exists where they are, but they are a set of parallel selves to the people in the story. These girls (astrally, mind you) can travel to this other existance. More reasoning will be explained later.

2) A Hollow is a soul that has been corrupted. Think of it as a soul-eating malicious spirit. As will be explained, Bill can "sense" these creatures and fight them.

3) The Chain of Fate is a chain of spiritual energy (known here as reiastu) that connects the soul to the body it inhabits. The Chain only marks if a person is alive and still a Pure Soul (as opposed to a Hollow). When a Hollow forms from a Pure Soul, its Chain disintegrates, leaving a hole in their chest (or wherever) in place of their Chain. More information can be found by reading the BLEACH graphic novels.

4) Karakura is a section of Tokyo that is the main setting for the story of BLEACH. Eri and Aria use it to identify that specific world in general, as well as the name Seireitai.

5) Eri's "Sight" is the Second Sight, or more commonly known as "Psychic Sight". With it, she can see things that are metaphysical/on higher planes, though she can only see up to the Fifth Plane. The First Plane is the one on which mortals exist, and most people cannot see higher than that. More information on Planes and the metaphysical can be found by reading the Bartimeaus Trilogy (or simply the first book, The Amulet of Samarkand).

6) An aniki is an affectionate term for "brother" in Japanese.

7) -Taicho is an honorific meaning "captain" or "commander". It's a militaristic term that will be explained as the story progresses.

8 ) Shinigami (also known as "death gods" or "grim reapers") are ethereal beings (condesnsed souls with massive power, really) who send balanced souls for judgement and kill Hollows to protect mortals and Pure Souls. This, also, will be explained more in depth later.

9) Seireitai (The Court of Pure Souls) is where the shinigami reside.

10) -Sama is another honorific, showing high respect for the person it is attached to.


End file.
